MAGE ROSEMAGE NOIR
by Hamataroo
Summary: dispute conjugale entre Voldy et sa femme...ou la mort stupide d'harry potter


Dans la campagne brumeuse d'écosse, se dresse le sombre manoir de Lord Voldemort. Les murs gris et austères semblent barrer la route à quiconque s'approcherais de trop près. Le lourd portail en fer forgé est couvert de rouille et grince dans le vent violent qui déchire les arbustes du jardin qui semblait mort. Comme pour confirmer cette impression de ténèbre, un hurlement de douleur retentit dans toute la maisonnée, effrayant quelques corbeau qui picoraient dans le jardin.

Lord Voldemort se trouvait à ce moment même dans la salle de torture et notre mage sombre s'amusait à faire hurler sa victime jusqu'à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Une fois que ce maudit prisonnier fut mort, notre bon (roi dagobert… à mis son string à l'envers ! humm pardon) pire ennemi de Harry Potter sourit en laissant son fidèle serpent s'occuper de sa proie.

L'homme tout de noir vêtu remonta les escaliers qui menaient à son magnifique et luxueux salon. Les murs verts et les dorures faisaient paraître la salle encore plus grande que ce qu'elle n'était déjà. Voldemort entendit distinctement le pas réglé et pressé de sa compagne qui descendait du 1er étage. Un sourire éclaira le visage de madame Voldemort.

- Voldy Chéri tu as finis les tortures ?  
- Pansy ! Ne m'appelles pas comme ça, je te l'ai déjà dit !  
- Mais pourquoi Mâmour ?  
- Mais ça ne colle pas du tout à mon image de mage noir mégalomane à tendance satanique qui va pulvériser Harry Potter lors de la bataille finale !  
- Ha parlons en de cette fichu bataille ! Tu vas encore rentrer tout sale et qui c'est qui va nettoyer ta robe de sorcier ? C'est bibi alors c'est terminé ! Tu feras ton linge seul !  
- Mais pupuce, c'est le métier qui veux ça ! Mage noir c'est salissant ! mais ne t'inquiète pas, Maître du monde ça l'est beaucoup moins.  
- Rien à foutre Voldy ! Je m'occupe plus de ça ! hurla Pansy, très mécontente.

Voldemort parti d'un pas rageur vers sa chambre, voulant vérifier ses réserves de robes sombres. L'homme à la peau blanche et aux yeux rouges regarda dans l'armoire et ne vit…aucune robe ! Rien du tout !

Pensées voldy : Youpi ! je serais le premier mage noir mégalomane à tendance satanique ET nudiste ! ça va faire un choc à mes mangemort dis donc ! Reprend toi voyons !

Mais son regard de rubis fut attiré par une tache rose. Le sorcier la prit délicatement et l'enfila d'un coup de baguette magique. Un cri de dépit lui échappa de sa bouche sans lèvre.

- R…Rose ! Une robe rose ! Qu'est ce que ça fout dans mes affaires ?

C'est là que Pansy débarqua, en bonne petite épouse elle flatta son mari avec un sourire.

- Pansy ! Je ne peux pas travailler dans ces conditions voyons !  
- Pourquoi donc ? La bataille n'est pas un défilé de mode chéri !

La dernière réplique de sa femme lui fit plisser les yeux.

- **MAIS JE SUIS RIDICULE !** hurla le mage noir le plus craint de tous les temps.  
- Ça tombe bien, le ridicule ne tue pas Voldounet d'amour. Minauda la jeune femme.  
- PANS…

Mais Voldemort n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que sa femme devenait rouge de colère et se mit à hurler.

- **TOM JEDUSORT VOLDEMORT D'AMOUR CHERI ! TU IRAS DANS CETTE TENUE A LA BATAILLE ET PAS DE PROTESTATIONS** !

Le mage rose … humm noir pardon ne répondit pas à sa tendre épouse pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il fut interrompue par une entrée fracassante.

En effet, la fenêtre de la chambre fut fracassée par un corps d'adolescent qui passa au travers. Le fier, le beau, le génialissime Harry Potter se redressa, baguette en main prêt à défendre sa vie.

Mais dans ce tableau si parfait, il se mit à rire, le pauvre garçon se tordait de rire sur le sol de la chambre du couple. Finalement il manqua d'air et mourut par étouffement devant le Lord, plus ravi que jamais. Il serra sa douce contre lui en souriant sadiquement.

- Femme ! Tu es géniale ! Grâce à cette tenue ridicule, je ferais pire que l'aveda…heu l'ava…bon bref le sort vert .Niark niark plus de survivant pour me pourrir la vie Cette robe rose fera mourir mes ennemis de rire ! Niark niark suis machiavélique !  
- Ho mon Voldy d'amour ! Si tu veux je peux t'acheter le string assorti par correspondance ?

Le regard terrorisé de son amant/mari lui répondit….

**_FIN_**


End file.
